Charmed Again
by TBorah89
Summary: What if Prue didn't just leave behind two sisters when she died? What if she left behind a brother as well? What if Paige had a twin? This is just like Charmed again except with a twist. I hope you guys enjoy it.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a Charmed/Supernatural crossover I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Charmed Again

Dean Halliwell was a man of medium height and muscular build. He had dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes. At the moment he stood in the doorway of the attic of his childhood home. He was watching his remaining two older sisters interact. He couldn't bring himself to believe that they had lost their oldest sister but he knew it was true when he heard the younger of his two sisters say. "We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

"Piper, Pheebs is right. We all need to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning is going to come sooner than any of us would like." Dean spoke up making his presence known. His voice was thick with fatigue.

Piper whirled around to glare at her only brother. "Dean, I don't know how you can be so calm about this. We lost Prue and there is nothing in the book to bring her back." She yelled at him.

"I'm not calm about this I'm barely holding on here. We lost our big sister and it will never be ok that she's gone. But we have to go on living whether we want to or not." Dean replied evenly. He was feeling more guilt than grief at the moment so his temper was on a short fuse.

"That's really easy for you to say it's your fault that she's gone." Piper threw an unfounded accusation in his face.

The vein on Dean's neck stuck out and his nostrils flared like they did when he was close to losing his temper. "I know that Piper, believe me I know that and I have to live with knowing that I couldn't save her for the rest of my life. So you don't have to tell me that it's my fault because I know." He yelled. He really didn't want to fight with her but they were all on edge and emotions were running high.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her two siblings. "Dean, you're the only sibling capable of rational thought at the moment. I'm going to need you to act like an adult." She lectured him.

"I only came up to check on the two of you and make sure that you were doing ok. That was my mistake, I'm just going to go back down to my room and try to go to bed." Dean huffed storming out of the attic.

"That's right be just like dad and walk away you jerk." Piper yelled after him.

Phoebe sighed, "Piper, just let him go. But you need to realize that he is having a hard time with this too. Prue practically raised him, it's like losing mom all over again for him." She pointed out logically.

"Phoebe, I just want to go to bed right now. So if you'll excuse me." Piper said walking out and leaving Phoebe standing there alone.

Phoebe walked to the book of shadows and traced the Triquetra on the cover. "Prue, if you can hear me I really need your help to get them through this." She implored. Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer so she turned her back to walk out of the attic. Once her back was turned the pages in the book began turning to the call a lost witch spell that Piper had used.

* * *

Dean had to sort through the wide array of beer cans and liquor bottles to get to his bed. He was doing a good job of hiding it from his sisters but he was a wreck. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Prue's broken battered body lying there on the ground. He hadn't been at the manor that day like he should have been he had just walked in moments after Shax attacked and saw the aftermath. No matter how hard he tried he hadn't been able to revive Prue. Piper had still had a weak pulse so he had called his brother-in-law to heal her.

Dean slowly and painfully peeled his t-shirt from his body. His chest and abdomen were covered in cuts and bruises. He had been doing his best to avenge his sister's death but so far he had gotten nowhere. He was beat to hell and he was tired in his mind, body, and spirit. He couldn't just go to Leo and ask to be healed because he didn't want him or his sisters knowing what he had been up to.

He found an almost empty bottle of whiskey on his floor and drained it. "Here's hoping that will help me get some sleep tonight." He said before closing his eyes and willing sleep to come to him.

The next morning dawned far too early for any of their liking. Phoebe and Dean were already downstairs dressed for the funeral. Their father Victor Bennett was also on hand.

Dean wore a black suit and tie and he had on a pair of dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. He was more than a tad bit hungover.

"Daddy, can I get you anything?" Phoebe asked her father sweetly.

"No thanks, sweetie." Victor replied he didn't really feel like eating or drinking anything at the moment.

Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean, what's wrong with you and why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" Phoebe asked her younger brother.

"I had a little war council last night and it lasted a little too long." Dean gave a witty retort. In all actuality he hadn't been able to sleep so he had drank until he blacked out.

"A war council with who?" Phoebe demanded.

"Jack and Jose, I would have invited Jim but there are no liquor stores open at four in the morning." Dean used sarcasm to deal with all of his feelings. There was no use in his sister trying to have an honest conversation with him at the moment.

Phoebe really didn't feel like matching wits with her little brother at the moment so she busied herself with watering the plants. Leo walked in a moment later with her boyfriend Cole by his side. Both of the men were dressed in suits.

"Look who I found." Leo said by way of greeting.

Phoebe ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Cole, I was afraid that you weren't going to make it to the funeral." She exclaimed.

"Well, I can't or I shouldn't anyway. The source has every bounty hunter out there looking for me." Cole explained.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" Phoebe asked.

"Saving you makes this different, it makes me a traitor. He's not going to rest until he finds me and I don't want that happening at Prue's funeral." Cole told her.

"So, we'll protect you." Phoebe argued with him.

Cole shook his head sadly. "You can't protect me." he said simply.

"Why not? We're still witches." Phoebe pointed out to him. She was not just going to let this one go.

"Yeah, but you're not the charmed ones anymore." Cole reasoned with her.

Dean scoffed, "We all know that I don't count for anything. I'm just the annoying little brother they keep around for backup."

"Dean, even with you the girls don't stand much of a chance." Cole told him.

"I'm their brother I can protect them." Dean said sounding highly indignant.

"Like you protected Prue?" Cole asked him with an arched eyebrow.

Dean seethed and clenched his hands into fists. "If Phoebe wasn't attached to you I would slug you right now on principle." He raged.

"Cole, you have to go I need you there." Phoebe begged him ignoring her brother.

"Phoebe, without the power of three…" Leo started but Dean interrupted.

"That's right good old Dean is pretty much good for nothing." Dean jibbed.

"Dean, I would really love it if you didn't start that right now. Yes, having you around is a big help but even you couldn't help with this one." Leo tried talking sense to his brother-in-law.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I just came by to see how you guys are holding up." Darryl said as Victor led him into the room.

Phoebe went to hug him and she cast a wary glance in Dean's direction. "Ok, it's really sweet of you to stop by."

"I had to. And I came to tell you that they are assigning Prue's case to another inspector." Darryl replied.

"What case?" Leo asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Prue and a prominent doctor were killed here. Important people want answers." Darryl pointed out to him.

"Sure and they're going to find a demonic hit man and a house full of witches. That will just be the cherry on top of an already shitty week." Dean quipped sarcastically.

"Look, this guy won't stop until he finds answers Dean." Darryl reasoned with him. But he knew that the youngest Halliwell was the hardest to reason with.

"I'm not worried." Cole said he was only reinforcing Dean's poor attitude when he said things like that.

"I'm worried, I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may have been reset but it cost Prue her life." Leo raged.

"I hope you people don't mind. For God's sake we're burying my daughter today I think that this can wait." Victor yelled out.

"Hey, I don't want to do this right now either. I'm putting my big sister in the ground today. But it doesn't change the fact that we can't afford to be exposed. I already lost one sister because of it I won't lose the two I have left." Dean yelled back.

Leo saw how agitated the younger man was but he also had to go deal with his wife. "Someone needs to make him behave. I have to go deal with Piper." He said walking up the stairs.

"Son, tone it down some. I know that you're hurting we all are." Victor tried getting through to his only boy.

"You don't know shit Victor. Don't tell me to tone it down. Prue raised me after you walked out and mom died." Dean wasn't showing any signs of calming down anytime soon.

"Dean, get out of here. You're not helping matters right now." Cole told him.

"I can't believe that you of all people are telling me to calm down right now Cole. You're as much to blame for this as I am. If you could have just stayed good and not given into your darker impulses then Phoebe would have been here instead the underworld trying to save your ass." Dean raged at him. He wasn't holding anything back.

Darryl knew that Dean had one hell of a temper so he decided it would be better if he stepped in. "Dean, go for a drive you can meet your sisters at the funeral. You're on edge right now. You need to let off some steam."

Dean grabbed his keys off of the table. "Fine, I'm only going because you asked and not because Cole told me to." He agreed. He slammed the front door behind him on the way out.

* * *

Sitting through that funeral was like going through hell. Dean stood at the back of the chapel because there was really no need for him to be with his sisters. Piper had Leo and Phoebe had Cole. That left him as the odd man out. He wiped furiously at the stubborn tears that refused to stop falling down his face.

However he did stand by the casket with them when the mourners came up to pay their respects. He watched as a dark headed young woman walked up to Phoebe. His attention however was called away as a very tall dark headed young man walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The young man said but there was no emotion behind his words. It was like it had a lot of practice saying them.

"Thank you," Dean replied just as emotionlessly. "How did you know Prue exactly?" he asked. His sister had known so many people that he had a hard time keeping track of them all.

"I'm Sam Winchester, I worked with Prue." Sam said offering his hand to Dean.

Dean shook his hand. He couldn't help but notice the pentagram charm that he had around his neck. "Dean Halliwell, Prue was my big sister."

"Do you mind me asking how it happened?" Sam asked he knew that it was a bit of an abrasive question but this was what he did for a living.

Dean decided to take a chance. "I'll tell you everything just stick around for a little while. I think you and I may be on the same side."

"You're a hunter too?" Sam asked confused.

Dean really didn't know what he was talking about but he was going to pretend that he did. "Yeah, somethin' like that." He replied. He turned from Sam just in time to see his sister rocked by a vision. "Excuse me for a minute Sam." He said rushing to his sister's side. "Pheebs, what happened?" he asked sounding very concerned.

"I saw the demon that killed Prue killing that girl." Phoebe explained.

"What girl?" Piper asked.

"The one I was just talking to we have to find her." Phoebe replied.

At that moment two bounty hunters shimmered in on either side of Cole. One threw an energy ball at him which he managed to duck and it hit the alter instead.

"Oh fuck," Dean exclaimed. He formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. He threw it at the one of the demons vanquishing it. Sam who had stuck around for the whole thing pulled out a sawed off shot gun and fired at the other demon but it had no effect. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned him.

"I'm a hunter I hunt these things for a living." Sam answered him.

"Well, I'm a witch I kill these evil sons of bitches anytime I can." Dean replied.

"Stop it, damn it. This is Prue's funeral, can't we at least bury her in peace?" Piper screamed before she stormed out of the chapel. Cole quickly finished off the other demons.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't fire a demonic power?" Sam asked Dean.

"Powers aren't good or evil it's how you use them. I'm an elemental witch I'm pretty powerful. Here's my card give me a call later and we can talk about this." Dean said handing him a business card.

* * *

Back at the manor they were holding the after funeral reception. Phoebe was looking around for the young woman she had gotten the premonition off of.

"I don't see her anywhere." Phoebe said.

"Who?" Leo asked he didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about.

"The girl from my premonition." Phoebe answered louder than she had intended.

Dean stalked over with a plate of food in his hand. "Pheebs, you've got to be more careful when I can hear you on the other side of the room other people can too." He said pointing out the strange looks she was getting.

"You don't recognize her from anywhere?" Cole asked her just to be sure.

"I've never seen her before but I'll tell you this much that was one hot piece of tail." Dean said his mouth was half full of sandwich.

"Dean, don't be a pig use your manners." Phoebe scolded her little brother.

"I don't have any and I was just calling it the way I see it." Dean replied with a smirk.

"What was with that guy with the shotgun?" Leo inquired.

"I don't know yet I plan on checking into that later." Dean answered him.

"In answer to Cole's question the girl did look familiar but we have to find her before nightfall." Phoebe stressed.

"Focus on the girl, you said she was on a rooftop?" Leo was trying to jog her memory.

"One with a helipad and there were a lot of taller buildings around it." Phoebe said after giving it a moment's thought.

"I know this goes without saying but you need to find her before that evil son of a bitch does." Dean pointed out although it wasn't very helpful.

"And what do you propose she do Dean? She can't vanquish him." Piper asked hotly she had come over to join their little gathering.

"You and Prue did." Phoebe reasoned with her.

"Only because Prue was the strongest." Piper replied with a sigh.

"We can't let her die without trying to do something Piper." Phoebe pointed out logically.

"Says who?" Piper demanded.

"Come on Piper." Dean tried getting his sister to lighten up.

"We can't keep risking our lives like this Dean. No one should expect us to either." Piper protested stubbornly.

"Piper, you need to keep your voice down." Leo advised his wife.

Piper glared at him hatefully. "No Leo I won't, and I won't do this anymore. You can tell them that they buried their precious charmed ones when we buried our sister." she said before she turned to stalk up the stairs.

Leo went to follow her but Dean stopped him. "No, let me go. I'm the one she's pissed at. I'll just let her vent at me." he said as he went to follow after his sister.

* * *

Up in the attic Piper was standing there with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that Grams had come in spouting that cryptic bullshit and then left like that.

"Well, I'll say this much for her Grams wasn't very helpful at all." Dean said from the doorway he had been there the whole time watching his sister summon their dead grandmother.

"What do you want Dean?" Piper asked him more harshly than she had intended.

Dean just shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see how you were holding up. But I can tell that like the rest of us you aren't doing very good right now."

"Don't you come up here with that cocky attitude of yours and think that you're helping anyone." Piper flared at him.

"I know it's my fault that she's gone and you can hate me if you really want to. If that's what you need right now. I came up here so you could tell me just that." Dean replied opening his arms. He was ready for whatever verbal abuse she decided to pile on him.

"You should have been here Dean, not off playing around with some woman. I know that's what you were doing. The only things you live for are women and food." Piper yelled at him.

"I'm not that shallow I love my car too don't forget that." Dean's voice was oozing with sarcasm.

"What the hell were you doing that day anyway?" Piper asked she needed to know.

"I was working Piper, and I got this nagging feeling that I needed to be here. I wish to God that I had listened to that feeling sooner because then maybe I could have saved Prue. If I had walked through that door five minutes earlier I would have been able to help. I knew that I shouldn't have listened to Prue when she told me to go to work but there was no arguing with her. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help and I'm sorry that I couldn't save her. Beyond that I don't know what you want me to say." Dean said his voice broke towards the end of his rant. He took a deep breath in hopes of holding off the tears he felt coming but he had no such luck.

Something about seeing his tears made Piper's anger fade for the moment. She went to her little brother and put her arms around him. He wasn't so little anymore and she had to look up at him. "Come on kiddo, I didn't mean it I'm pissed at the world right now. This wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that I ever said it was." Piper tried soothing him.

"But it was my fault. I should have been here Piper. My heart broke when I saw you both laying in the floor like that. I tried so hard to save her but I couldn't." Dean cried laying his head on her shoulder.

"Dean, you did your very best I know that. I shouldn't blame this on you." Piper said rubbing soft circles on his back.

"My best wasn't good enough though. Prue taught me better than that she expected better out of me and I let her down." Dean felt a crushing weight in his gut.

"You didn't let her down Dean. She would have been happy to know that you were safe. You know that you were her baby duck, kiddo." Piper told him. She felt her heart break all over again. It wasn't often that her baby brother cried.

Dean stood up straight and dried the tears from his eyes. "Enough with the chick flick moments. If there is way to kill that bastard I'm going to find it come hell or high water." He vowed.

"Without the power of three it's useless." Piper told him and it killed her because he was so damned determined.

"Then we can sub me in we've done it before." Dean argued.

"I know but I don't want to risk it unless we have to." Piper replied.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take on this one." Dean said with a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

After Phoebe and Cole got back from their stakeout Dean and Phoebe were sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace.

Piper walked in and handed them both a cup of tea. "That should help you sleep it's chamomile. I've had three cups." She told them.

"It doesn't seem real does it?" Phoebe asked her two siblings.

"No, I don't know what we're going to do with all her stuff or her car." Piper replied.

"Sell it I guess." Phoebe suggested.

"Unless you want it." Piper offered.

"No," Phoebe couldn't bear the thought of driving her sister's car.

Dean felt the need to lighten the mood. "I'm going to take that thing and turn it into one bad ass racing car. That would really piss Prue off. I can see it now silver racing stripes up the side, pop a duel exhaust on there. I'll have the hottest car on the circuit."

"Dean, you don't need that car you'll only get arrested." Piper said going all big sister on him.

"How many times were you grounded for racing that bucket of rust you call a car?" Phoebe teased him.

"You can insult me all you want to but leave my baby out of this." Dean was dead serious too he loved that car.

Leo orbed in the room ending their well-needed break. "Well?" Phoebe asked looking at him expectantly.

"They don't know anything about the girl from the rooftop only that she isn't a whitelighter." Leo replied.

"I don't understand how they can say that I saw her orb." Phoebe protested. The girl had orbed out of the way of Shax's blast there was no other explanation for it.

"You should be used to this by now Pheebs they don't know anything useful." Dean sighed.

Cole shimmered in a second later he looked around to make sure no bounty hunters had followed him. "Sorry it took so long I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters." He apologized.

"Did you find anything out?" Leo asked impatiently.

"You have no idea what I found out. The source thinks that she is a witch not just any witch mind you but another charmed one. That's why he put Shax on it he thought he ended the power of three." Cole explained quickly.

"Dean, you heard what Grams said. I'm thinking she knows something that we don't." Piper seethed as she took off for the attic.

"Dean, what is she talking about?" Phoebe demanded as they all followed after Piper.

"You don't want to know Pheebs." Dean said simply.

"I'm summoning her transparent butt back here and finding out what the hell she was talking about." Piper said when they reached the attic.

"Piper I don't understand." Phoebe was really confused.

"Hear my words hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." Piper chanted.

Grams appeared in the middle of the circle of candles Piper had sat out. "Piper, Phoebe, Dean, why are you calling me?" she asked them.

"Well Grams, the source seems to think that the charmed ones can be reconstituted and we want to know why." Dean took the lead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grams denied having any knowledge of what they were talking about.

"Grams, you always were a lousy liar." Piper called her out.

"If you know something then we need to know too." Phoebe added.

"I can't I was sworn to secrecy." Grams told them.

"By who?" Dean asked.

"By me." Patty their mother said as she appeared in the circle next to her mother.

"Mom?" Piper asked now she was really confused.

"Whoa, I'm used to seeing ghosts but this is a lot to handle even for me." Sam said as he wandered into the attic.

"Sam, what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" Dean asked that was kinda creepy.

"I followed you home from the bar." Sam answered with a shrug.

"Well, just keep quiet for now these two have some explaining to do." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We didn't tell anyone because we were afraid that they would deny the girls their birthright. It happened after Victor and I divorced. When Sam and I were together." Patty explained.

"Sam?" Cole asked Leo.

"Her whitelighter." Leo explained.

"You girls were just toddlers and Dean was a baby himself. You just thought mommy had gotten a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant." Patty went on.

"I was the only one who knew." Grams chimed in.

"And Sam obviously." Patty added "We wanted to keep them but mother…" she started to say but she was cut off.

"I knew that it would be disastrous. Before Piper and Leo it was unthinkable for witches and whitelighters to be together much less have children." Grams pointed out.

"That's why we did what we did. We took her to and church and gave her to a nun and we gave him…" Patty was again cut off.

"Wait a minute we have two siblings that we don't know about?" Dean asked incredulously. He had seen a lot in his three years as a witch but this took the cake.

"Yes a baby sister and a baby brother." Patty answered her son.

"Although I don't think baby quite characterizes the young man standing next to you." Grams said looking Sam up and down.

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying." Sam stammered out. His whole life he had fought the supernatural and now he was finding out that he was a witch.

"You are my son." Patty confirmed.

Phoebe put her hand on her forehead. "Forget that for a minute. You're saying that our innocent is really our sister?" she asked.

"Your baby sister." Patty told her.

"Their baby half sister." Penny corrected.

"But by my half so that makes her a sister witch. Not yet you'll have to all stand by the book just like before." Patty said glaring at her mother.

"Poor Dean is out in the cold once again." Dean commented shaking his head.

"Dude, you have issues. They tell you that I'm your brother and that all you can think about?" Sam asked him.

"Sarcasm is Dean's way of dealing with things dear. You'll get used to him with time." Grams told him gently.

Cole snorted. "And I thought my family was screwed up." Piper glared at him.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else Inspector Cortez the inspector in charge of Prue's case walked into the attic followed by Darryl.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cortez said with a look of shock on his face.

"Darryl, do something." Piper begged her friend.

"I can't do anything Piper. He's a cop and he's got a warrant." Darryl said helplessly.

"My whole life I suspected that evil was real. I've seen too many things on the job not to suspect otherwise. Not the least of which are the two murders that happened here." Cortez said.

"You're accusing us?" Piper asked him.

"Lady, I haven't even begun to accuse you." Cortez told her.

"Alright, you caught us. What are you going to do about it? Shoot us?" Grams asked sarcastically it was easy to see where Dean got that.

"Easy Grams, not all of us are dead." Dean cautioned her.

"You can't arrest us no one will believe you." Leo reasoned with him.

"Not at first but I'll catch you doing something supernatural and then…" Cortez stopped midsentence because Darryl knocked him out.

"I think you've been through enough for one day." Darryl said holstering his gun.

"Darryl, go we'll take care of this it's our problem. We're the ones he wants to expose." Phoebe told him. Darryl left trusting them to take care of it.

"This doesn't solve the problem he's going to wake up." Cole pointed out.

"Write a spell and get rid of him." Grams suggested.

"Get rid of him?" Sam asked he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant.

"Dump him somewhere, with all the witches in this room we should be able to do something. I mean just start rhyming. Uh, take him back take him away. Remove him now don't let him stay." Grams supplied.

"Uh, we call on the spirits to undo and send him off too… Timbuktu." Phoebe finished the spell.

"Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?" Piper asked not believing what she had just heard.

"It was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo." Phoebe said defensively.

Cole chuckled, "Don't worry I'll find him." He assured them before shimmering out.

"Uh, he's a demon." Sam said.

"I know and as much as I would like to at times I can't kill him." Dean replied.

"This is way too much for me to handle." Piper sighed.

"I understand that you're angry." Patty tried to sooth her.

"Yeah I'm angry and confused. This is crazy you can't wait all these years and go. 'Oh, I forgot by the way you have another brother and sister." Piper seethed.

"It's more than anyone should have to deal with I know. This is just your destiny." Patty told her.

Grams nudged her. "Come on Patty the rest is up to them." She said before the pair disappeared.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense her. "I can't sense her but she technically isn't a witch yet."

"We'll just have to go to the church that mom mentioned and find that nun." Phoebe said taking charge.

"Let me just get this out of the way I'm only doing this to save her I'm not interested in reconstituting the charmed ones." Piper said making her wishes known.

"I can always go." Sam offered feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You're stuck with us now man. Welcome to the family." Dean said clapping him on the back as they moved down the stairs.

The girl from the church was waiting for them in the foyer. "I hope it's alright that I came in the door was open." She said.

Dean shot a look at Sam. "I picked the lock not that it matters or anything." Sam said shrugging.

"You are so Phoebe's brother that it isn't funny." Dean laughed.

"It's fine actually we were just coming to look for you." Phoebe told the young woman.

"You were?" The woman asked.

"Yep, come on in, I'm Phoebe, this is Dean, that's Sam, and this is…" Phoebe began.

"Piper, I know. You have a great club by the way." The woman said.

"Thank you, and you are?" Piper asked.

"Paige, my name is Paige." Paige answered the woman.

"Another P, imagine that." Dean quipped.

"It's nice to meet you." Piper said shaking her hand. As she did a bright blue light washed over the girls.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Leo answered her question.

* * *

"Ok, Dean just hold up one damn minute. I would love to know why you always have to make me sound like a douche when you tell that story." Sam halted his brother in his tracks.

"Paige, he's your twin I'll let you do the honors." Dean grinned turning towards his little sister.

"You are a tad bit of a douche Sam." Paige giggled. They were sitting in the living room of the manor. Piper was with Leo, Phoebe was with Coop, Paige was with Henry, and Sam was with his girlfriend Jess. Dean was going stag at the moment since his girlfriend was at work.

"We're twins you're supposed to be on my side not Dean's." Sam said indignantly.

"I was under the impression that Dean was banned from telling stories." Leo piped up.

"You try stopping him when he gets on a roll." Piper said kissing her husband.

"Blame it on Henry he asked how we all got back together and I told him. I left out a lot of it." Dean said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Dean, you're cranky. I know you have to eat every five minutes but please spare us." Phoebe teased him.

"Phoebe, I don't hit girls but in your case I'm more than willing to make an exception." Dean countered.

"Dean, don't get your ass kicked in front of my girlfriend. I don't want my big brother embarrassing me that way." Sam told him.

"Samuel, language Wyatt will hear you and I don't want him repeating that. It's bad enough that Dean talks like that in front of him and Chris." Piper scolded him.

"Hey, I don't hear him complaining about his cool Uncle Dean. I taught him how to pick up chicks the other day." Dean said with his cocky smile.

"Dino, I don't know how you keep a woman. One look at the way you eat would chase me away." Phoebe teased him.

"Don't call me Dino, I'm too old for that." Dean protested.

"Now you know what it feels like." Sam told him.

"Sammy, house rules the big brother does what he wants the little brother shuts his cake hole." Dean replied.

"Sam, if I didn't know any better I would swear you two hated each other." Jess laughed.

"Let him be Jess, I think Phoebe dropped him on the head as a baby." Sam knew what kind of reaction that would get out of Dean.

"Bitch," Dean taunted.

"Jerk," Sam replied.

"Run while you still can Coop." Phoebe advised him.

"I'm not going anywhere. It will take a lot more than two crazy little brothers to chase me away." Coop assured her.

"Sammy, you still got that shotgun?" Dean asked.

"Sure, old habits die hard." Sam replied.

"Good, I'm going to need it I'm going cupid hunting." Dean said in a dead serious tone.

"Dean Parker Halliwell, you will not shoot my husband." Phoebe yelled at him.

"Your middle name is Parker?" Henry asked him.

"Yes, mom couldn't just drop the whole P thing." Dean replied with a sigh.

"Don't be that way kiddo, you know you like it when we tease you." Piper said calling him down.

"Piper, I'm thirty years old. That's a little old for you to still be calling me that." Dean retorted. He really didn't mind it though his reputation just demanded that he act that way.

"Really Piper, you don't need to be calling him embarrassing names without his girlfriend here to hear them." Sam joked this was one of those times he was thankful that they couldn't use their powers on each other.

"You know that he has to go pick her up from nursery school in a little while. That's the only reason she isn't here right now." Paige reminded her twin.

Dean glared at both of his younger siblings. "Piper, I wasn't aware that the twins were funny. Whoever told those two that they are funny needs to be shot." He commented dryly.

"Everyone knows that they twins aren't funny they just like to think they are." Leo tried helping him out.

"How old are we going to be before you guys stop referring to us as the twins?" Paige asked.

"As soon as you two stop acting like you share a brain we'll stop calling you that." Phoebe bargained with her.

"Dean, we've talked about this you should really stop picking on your brother and sister." a young woman said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Billie, I thought you had to work?" Dean asked with a smile.

"No, I told you I had class today. I have to work tomorrow." Billie reminded him sitting on his lap.

"I do remember you saying that now. My mind doesn't work very well sometimes." Dean said pulling her close to him so he could kiss her.

"Billie, I wasn't aware that they let preschool out this early." Sam joked with her.

"Sam, those jokes stopped being amusing six months ago. You really need to get some new material." Billie told him with a sweet smile.

"Dean, do you want to be my big helper?" Piper asked her little brother sweetly knowing that he would do whatever she wanted.

"I don't have much of a choice so I'm going to say yes." Dean replied.

"Good, I need you and Sam to go to the store so I can make dinner." Piper told him.

"Sure Piper, we would love to go to the store for you." Sam said eagerly.

"Whoa, hold on a minute Sammy. You don't ever just say yes to Piper, you bargain first." Dean informed him like he had lost his mind. "I will go to the store for you if you make me a pie." He offered.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "What kind of pie?" she asked.

"Cherry, it's my favorite. I thought that you knew that." Dean replied with his mischievous grin.

"It's a deal, the list is on the kitchen counter." Piper relented.

Dean moved Billie off of his lap. "Come on Sammy, I'm driving." He announced getting to his feet.

Sam rolled his eyes at his big brother. "Dean, somehow I knew that."


End file.
